January Fictionista witfit challenge
by demented bunny
Summary: I'm participating in the Fictionista Witfit challenge. Daily prompts are given and a one-shot will be written about each one. Rated M for my own amusement. Characters, ratings and chapter lengths will vary.
1. Afterglow

**Penname: DementedBunny**

**Original or Derivative: Derivative - Twilight Saga by Stephenie Meyer. Rating/warning(s)/note(s):M - For my own enjoyment.**

**Disclaimer:All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Prompt: Afterglow.**

"We should stop", I muttered half heartedly. He threw me a cocky grin before leaning over me, his lips hovering just above mine.

"Is that really what you want?", he asked gently, his voice dangerously smooth.

"Do you want me to stop?", he mumbled, trailing his fingers along my collarbone and between my bare breasts.

"It's not fair, not to me, to you, to him", I gasped as Edward's hands shot up to grip mine "I thought I told you Bella, you don't talk about him here, not when you're with me".

I turned my head away, desperately trying to ignore the way he pressed his fingers against my flesh.

"I know", I whispered, he nodded and pressed his lips to my stomach "You need this Bella, to keep you sane".

I whimpered my agreement, I did need this. Edward was right, I'd go insane just stuffed into that house with him.

"You need this Bella, you're kids need you to keep sane and if you didn't have this you know what would happen don't you?", I let out a low moan as Edward's fingers pressed against the tender flesh of my pussy "I know, I'd resent them".

Edward grinned "Exactly Bella, and you can't resent your own children now can you?". I shook my head desperate for more then the light touches he gave me.

Finally Edward dipped his fingers inside me, closing his lips over my ear as he did. "You like this don't you Bella?", he chuckled.

He rubbed his thumb aggressively over my clit "better then when he touches you, right Bella?". I nodded again, too far gone to reply.

"You like it when I'm inside you better too, don't you Bella?", he growled into my ear, withdrawing his hand from my pussy and positioning himself above me "But I think I'll just have to remind you", he grinned devilishly before pulling on the drawstrings of his sweatpants, letting them fall to his knees before pushing himself into me.

"Edward", I whispered, clawing at his shoulders as he thrust against me.

"That's it Bella, shout my name, scream it", he moaned, pressing his lips to my throat, his hand tightening on my breast to the point of pain.

He continued to thrust, flicking my clit and nipple. His thrusts were erratic, fast and hard until he was to the point of coming and then he would slow.

Eventually it became too much and I came, gripping Edward's cock so tightly he was forced to follow.

Edward flopped over and grinned, "Go on Bella, your husband's waiting".

My eyes dropped and I pulled on my clothes under Edward's watchful gaze. "See ya'", I mumbled as I left the room, grabbing my purse as I did.

I swung my car out of the run down motel parking lot and made the short trip back to the house. James and Victoria would be waking up soon, it would be better if I had breakfast on when they woke up. Their father wouldn't be home for hours.

Not long after I was flipping eggs and watching my children shovel down bacon, a small yet satisfied smile adorning my lips.

They would never see it and he would never understand it, but I saw it, as I passed the mirror in the hallway, I noticed it, my afterglow.


	2. Roots

**Penname: dementedbunny**

**Original or Derivative: Derivative - Twilight Saga by Stephenie Meyer. Rating/warning(s)/note(s):M - For my own enjoyment.**

**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Prompt: Roots.**

I gazed at the shaggy looking blonde sitting in front of me. He looked as though he belonged on a surf board instead of the brown tweed suit he wore. But his smile was comfortable and relaxed.

"So you want to find your son?", his tone was sceptical, as if he doubted my motive. Which I suppose he did.

"Yes", I replied.

He raised one eyebrow, and typed something into the run-down computer in front of him. I almost suspected that he was just playing solitaire but I didn't want to accuse him of anything.

"Can I ask why?", he said slowly.

Indignation rose in me, but I pushed it back, he didn't know the truth. He couldn't know how desperately I wanted my son.

"Because he's my son, I love him", I muttered simply, predicting his next words.

"So why did you give him up in the first place?", he asked sharply.

I winced at his words, and my hands closed into fists "I didn't want to, I didn't have a choice".

"What do you mean exactly?", he questioned, his interest piqued.

I sighed and ran my hand nervously through my hair, I hated this story, I hated that it was part of my history, a part of my roots.

"My father was devoutly religious", I informed him, doing my best to maintain my detached façade "I made a stupid mistake as a kid and had sex with my high school crush. I got pregnant and when the baby was born my father forced me to sign the adoption papers", my voice quieted as I continued my tale and I took another deep breath before he spoke.

"How did he force you?", Mr. Whitlock asked.

"He threatened to hurt the baby", I whispered, my voice breaking. "I figured he would be better off with someone else, away from my father".

sighed and rubbed his hands over his knees, I wondered for a moment if he was nervous or this was merely habit.

"I'll do my best to try and help you Miss. Swan", he said gently. "But you must realise that there is a chance that your son has already been adopted and that his adopted parents may not want for you to have contact with him", he pointed out.

"I know", I agreed, feeling the sinking in my stomach. "But I need to know".

He nodded in understanding and stood, retrieving a file from the filing cabinet behind him, I noticed that there was a folded beer mat under one leg and finally understood it when people said that social workers were paid very little.

"Do you know his name?, date of birth? Any information that could help us.", he asked, cocking a brow at me.

"He's four", I muttered, "His date of birth was the eleventh of July, 2009", I said gently "And his name is Anthony".

Mr. Whitlock nodded and muttered something about calling me if he found anything. I walked from the dingy little office in a daze, stumbling back home. He would find my son, of that I was confident.

It was over three months before I received a call from Mr. Whitlock, informing me that he had information on the whereabouts of Anthony.

He had been adopted to a Dr. Cullen and his wife, a housewife. They had divorced two years after adopting Anthony and Dr. Cullen was granted full custody.

They lived right here in Seattle. Mr. Whitlock told me that he had taken the liberty of calling Dr. Cullen and he agreed to meet me, without Anthony, so that he could decide whether it would be best for me to see my son.

I bit back a retort when he said his son, Anthony had a father, no matter how much of a deadbeat he is, and he certainly wasn't _Dr. Cullen_

But that was wrong, because Dr. Cullen clearly loved Anthony and had cared for him when I couldn't. But I wanted my time back and I knew that Dr. Cullen wasn't going to be willing to just give Anthony up.

Mr. Whitlock informed me as well that he had told Dr. Cullen the circumstances surrounding Anthony's adoption, this irked me but I knew that that was probably the only reason he was willing to meet with me.

I thanked Mr. Whitlock, pushing back any reservations and accepting that he had done as I had asked and found my son. I was scheduled to meet Dr. Cullen in a week and I began planning immediately.

I did often think of Dr. Cullen with scorn, but I did my best not to.

I wore a pencil skirt, a white shirt and a dark trench coat when meeting him, I wore flats because I didn't want him to think I was going to work or trying to seduce him with some sort of mediocre attempt at re-enacting an office fantasy.

I sat in the quiet, cosy little coffee shop and waited for Dr. Cullen. I sipped on my latte and peered around me. Dr. Cullen was tall and was dressed casually, this alone made me nervous and I worried that I would appear like I was trying too hard. He had red hair and was very handsome.

He smiled widely at me and his first words warmed me immediately "So, you're Anthony's mother?".


	3. Cowboy

_Penname: dementedbunny_

_**Original or Derivative: Derivative - Twilight Saga by Stephenie Meyer. Rating/warning(s)/note(s):M - For my own enjoyment.**_

_**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**_

_**Prompt: Cowboy**_

_Edward Mason was a cowboy, through and through. He travelled from town to town, offering his services to struggling farmers. _

_He liked this way of living, he had what he needed; shelter, food, work and he could always find the warmth of a good woman wherever he went._

_But that was then. _

_This was his last trip and then he would return to the dusty old town of Forks. There was nothing in Forks for him, but there was one thing there to make him stay and that was the warmth of one woman, Miss Isabella._

_She was the daughter of Charlie Swan, the town sheriff who also ran a small farm on the edge of town. His wife had died many years ago and Charlie was getting on in years. So Isabella was left doing most of the work._

_Charlie had been grateful for Edward's work, and at such a low rate. Isabella was a beautiful woman and he was attracted to her immediately. But she was feisty too and he found himself in love with her within only a few weeks. _

_He promised to marry her, and he meant it, for her he was willing to give up his way of life and settle down. _

_Edward went on one last trip, to gain some money for the wedding, he had just enough when he heard news that Charlie was dead. _

_When Edward returned Bella was churning butter, she was resilient and he knew she would get on even without Charlie. _

_Bella had gasped when she spotted him and he swung her up into his arms, crushing her to his lips and carrying her to the hay loft, revelling in the warmth of his_ good woman.


	4. The Cat Is Out Of The Bag

Penname: DementedBunny

**Original or Derivative: Derivative - Twilight Saga by Stephenie Meyer. Rating/warning(s)/note(s):M - For my own enjoyment.**

**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Prompt: The Cat is out of the ____.**

They weren't going to tell me, of that I was sure. It took the girl next door to let the cat out of the bag.

She hadn't meant to, of course she hadn't. Bella Swan was too good to do something like that intentionally.

I say girl next door but Bella was my girlfriend, I just wasn't sure who anyone was to me anymore.

Our class was going on a school trip to the La Push hot springs and I needed my birth cert. Bella and I had gone searching for it in my attic, where all my baby things were.

We didn't find my birth cert, instead we found adoption papers.

Bella had found them really, she had stared at them in shock and tried to hide them when I tried to look. But I saw them.

I was sixteen and I didn't know, they wouldn't have told me they didn't even have to say it.

Things were tense now, we used to be close, closer then most families, now I knew why. They weren't my family, not really.

She wasn't my mother, she baked me cookies and used to tuck me in and she would pat my head when I did well in school, but she wasn't my mother.

He wasn't my father, he was the one who told me about sex, he regularly told me how proud he was of me and he used to play catch with me in the backyard, but he wasn't my father.

Bella said that just because they weren't my father and mother, didn't mean they weren't my mom and dad.

That made sense in a way.

Bella loved my 'parents'. They had always welcomed her, and made her feel like a part of the family.

I could get why though, Bella's dad didn't spend much time with her so I got why she looked up to Carlisle so much.

Bella's mom took off when she was really little, so Esme was the closest thing to a mom she had. Esme didn't mind, she'd always wanted a daughter too.

They weren't my parents and I knew that technically they never would be but eventually I'd forgive them and they'd go back to being Mom and Dad.


	5. Devastation

**Penname: DementedBunny**

**Original or Derivative: Derivative - Twilight Saga by Stephenie Meyer. Rating/warning(s)/note(s):M - For my own enjoyment.**

**Disclaimer:All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Prompt: Afterglow.**

Bella kissed me sweetly on the cheek as she bounced Anthony on her hip, feeding him with a bottle with one hand.

"How was your day?", she asked conversationally, happily cooing at our son.

"Good, Alice didn't leave her room much though", I muttered, casting an eye down the hall where I knew my sister was wallowing in self-pity.

"I expected as much, it'll take time", Bella said, setting Anthony into my arms as she began dinner. "She's hurt Edward, she loved him so much".

"Jasper didn't deserve her love", I growled, bouncing Anthony on my knee.

Bella shook her head and began chopping some tomatoes "He loved her too, you know that". I nodded, peering down at my giggling baby son.

"He wasn't able to love her, he wasn't ready to", I said sharply, before throwing an apologetic look to Bella "And now she is left swimming in her own devastation", I said bitterly.

"It was her choice to divorce him", Bella pointed out, grinning at Anthony as he sucked his own toes into his mouth.

"She was right to", I exclaimed "he was so emotionally unstable Bella, he wasn't good for her".

"Exactly", Bella stressed "you have to ask, is she better off with or without him?". Bella shrugged and began tossing together a salad.

Bella squeezed my shoulder and pressed a soft kiss to my lips "She'll recover, and she'll strive from it".

"I want my happy, bubbly sister back", I sighed. I opened my arms to Bella and she lifted Anthony into her arms before settling into my arms. Anthony squealed as his mother tickled him and I couldn't help but smile.

"You're doing well by her Edward, inviting her here to live with us, taking care of her, you're a good brother she knows that", Bella settled against my chest.

The door from the end of the hall creaked open and soft thuds on the carpet alerted us to Alice's presence. She offered me a sad smile, a barely there flicker across her lips, before heading into the living room and turning on the tv.

She was miserable, but I had to hope for my sister's sake that she would be ok.


	6. Pride

_Penname: dementedbunny_

_**Original or Derivative: Derivative - Twilight Saga by Stephenie Meyer. Rating/warning(s)/note(s):M - For my own enjoyment.**_

_**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**_

_**Prompt: Pride**_

_Anyone who had ever met Rosalie Hale could attest to her being a proud sort of woman, too proud to admit that her father had gambled away all their savings, too proud to admit she needed help and too proud to accept Emmett McCarthy's offer of marriage._

_Emmett McCarthy was a man of little proud beyond that of his male ego and the good name of his family. But he was proud enough and sensible enough to be somewhat wounded by her refusal. He had once said, in the heat of an argument, that Rosalie Hale's pride would come before her fall and even then she would clutch to her pride even on her deathbed. _

_Emmett McCarthy was a generally good man, but he was no psychic._

_On her deathbed Rosalie Hale was still a proud woman, but she did not clutch onto this pride. She could see clearly now, age gave wisdom and she could see now that it had indeed aided in her fall. _

_Emmett McCarthy had been the best man she had ever known. But she was wounded by his offer to support her, as if she was a charity case, even now she sniffed at the thought._

_But she knew he had not meant it as such, she had suffered a hard life, too many cold winter's and nights gone unfed. But she had persevered, unready to go._

_She had heard news of Mr. McCarthy along the years, he had married and had three children, and had lived a comfortable life. _

_She thought of his situation often with scorn, a woman whom had no love could only comfort herself by being bitter. But now she could only hope that she would be forgiven for being so bitter. _

_Edward McCarthy had been very close to his father, whom had asked him before his death to visit Rosalie Hale, and offer her his father's forgiveness._

_Edward greeted the frail old woman as politely as he could, his own wife hanging back, offering him reassuring smiles when he sought one. _

_The old woman greeted him by barking out questions, this irked Edward but he had expected it, his father had told him she'd be this way. _

_He informed her that his name was Edward Anthony McCarthy, his father had been Emmett McCarthy and that he had come to see her on his father's behalf. _

_Edward didn't stay long, merely to inform her of the words his father had asked him to relay. _

_He took his wife, Isabella's hand as he left, wishing the old woman well before hurrying from the musty room._

_Rosalie settled back against her pillows with a sigh, she was still a proud woman; even on her deathbed but she was forgiven for her pride and she could die, without love but without bitterness._


	7. Bathtub

Penname: DementedBunny

**Original or Derivative: Derivative - Twilight Saga by Stephenie Meyer. Rating/warning(s)/note(s):M - For my own enjoyment.**

**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Prompt: Bathtub**

He was gone, and she was drowning.

Drowning in her own emotions.

Drowning in the numbness she had surrounded herself with.

Drowning in betrayal and drowning in loyalty.

Drowning in the La Push sea.

Drowning in Jacob.

Drowning in guilt and regret.

Drowning in her father's helplessness.

Drowning in the sunless cage that was Forks.

Drowning in her bathtub.

Bella lay there, staring up through the lukewarm water to the cracked and peeling bathroom ceiling.

He was gone, she was drowning and all she wanted to do was let go, to drown fully and completely.

She was tired of holding on, surviving on the buoy that was her mother, her father, Jacob, Forks, hope.

It was hope really that prevented her lungs from closing in, from merely allowing herself to sink back into the water and drift away.

But she didn't. Her lungs didn't close, she didn't gasp for breath and she didn't drown, and _he_ didn't come back.

Because no matter how lost that hope was, it was keeping her afloat. And she needed to live, to breathe; for her mother, her father, for Jacob, for _him._


	8. Pulse

**Penname: DementedBunny**

**Original or Derivative: Derivative - Twilight Saga by Stephenie Meyer. Rating/warning(s)/note(s):M - For my own enjoyment.**

**Disclaimer:All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Prompt: Pulse.**

"This is disgusting", I groaned.

"I thought you'd want something that has a pulse", Emmett joked.

Edward rolled his eyes and gently ran his fingers through my hair "that's not funny", I growled at Emmett.

"They're just pea's Bella", Edward muttered under his breath.

"They're evil", I exclaimed, pushing the little demons about my plate.

"They're good for protein", Edward pointed out.

"Maybe she'd like something dead, she's into that sorta' thing you know", Emmett laughed loudly.

I pulled my straw out of my empty coke can and filled it with the monstrous peas when Emmett's back was turned, Edward shook his head but said nothing.

I brought the straw to my mouth and blew into it with one gust, smacking Emmett over and over in the back of the head.

I pumped my fists into the air in obvious triumph, yelling "Turns out peas are useful after all", with a grin.

Edward held up the fork loaded with peas to my mouth, a hopeful look on his face and I answered his expression with a dry "just not eating".


	9. Lust

**Penname: dementedbunny**

**Original or Derivative: Derivative - Twilight Saga by Stephenie Meyer. Rating/warning(s)/note(s):M - For my own enjoyment.**

**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Prompt: Lust.**

Lust was healthy, they say it's important to have a healthy sex life right? Does it count if it's with your own hand?

Bella Swan was the subject of my lust, and the reason for my wrist cramps.

I liked to think that she was smart, funny, understanding, everything you could possibly want in a girl, but frankly I don't know.

She was a pretty little thing, slim but with curves in all the right places, wavy luscious brown hair, full pouty lips and a purely innocent expression.

She worked at the campus library where I devoted my weekends to studying, I figured she had to be smart to work in a library, but she had some pretty dim co-workers so that didn't tell me much.

I told myself that no good could come of speaking to Bella, the fantasy was always better then the reality. Take Tanya for example, my last girlfriend, very hot, not quite as hot as Bella but definitely hot, turned out to be a total slut.

Bella could be the same, I was near enough to convincing myself that, until Bella shot me one of her angelically sweet smiles and passed me the book I had asked for.

I cursed the fact that I was being forced by curriculum to read "Lolita".

I hoped Bella wouldn't think I was a pervert, her best friend was in my English class so I hoped she'd make the connection.

My friends said I was a wuss. I hated how they'd rub it in my face, the fact that they were both getting laid, the fact that it was by my own sisters just made it gross.

So there I was, lying on my bed after a particularly rigorous jerking off session, flooded with both satisfaction and sadness.

The satisfaction was pretty self explanatory.

But after picturing Bella in my personal fantasies for weeks I was starting to feel kind of lonely, and guilty.

Guilt was pushed back very quickly, she'd never know and I would be perpetually horny if I was constantly lamenting over that sort of shit.

The sadness was not so easily dealt with.

I finally came to the dreaded decision, I needed to ask Bella out.

I walked up to the aged front desk in the library, trying to be subtle as I checked Bella out.

She had a low v-neck blue sweater on, nice.

Bella leaned over the counter as she handed me back my library card and I hoped she didn't notice how I'd peeked down her top.

As I was turning away I finally mustered the courage to mutter to Bella, a blush rising in my cheeks.

"Bella?", I asked, glancing at her star wars top and picking though my many geeky pick-up-lines "What's a nice girl like you doing in a wretched hive of scum and villany like this?", grinning As I spoke.

My grin only widened when Bella let out a great snort of laughter and grinned back.


	10. Pyjamas

**Penname: dementedbunny**

**Original or Derivative: Derivative - Twilight Saga by Stephenie Meyer. Rating/warning(s)/note(s):M - For my own enjoyment.**

**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Prompt: Pyjamas**

**I seem to spell the word pyjamas differently from Americans, keep that in mind please. **

"Snows getting bad", Esme muttered to her son, he shrugged noncommittally "wouldn't want to be out in that", Carlisle muttered as he passed, on his way to the kitchen.

Edward continued to wave about the wii controls, poking Alice in the side to force her kart to go off the tracks, she squealed in protest and muttered that he always cheated when they played Mario Kart.

They only turned away from the tv screen when they were alerted to a loud thumping on the front door.

Esme opened the door to reveal a soaking wet and snow covered Emmett and Bella Swan.

"What are you two doing here", Alice demanded rudely.

They didn't seem to notice her, greeting Esme and muttering how cold it was.

"Well duh, it is snowing outside", Edward pointed out obnoxiously.

Emmett elbowed his friend and snatched the wii controller from his hands.

Relieved of his entertainment, Edward allowed his eyes to trail up and down Bella's figure "You're wet" he pointed out, she scowled and flicked the end of her scarf at him.

She began pulling off her coat, hat and gloves.

Eventually she revealed herself in her dripping wet jumper, Edward felt a distinct stiffening in his crotch area when he noticed Bella's nipples stiff under the damp material.

He knew he was openly staring, but couldn't bring himself to stop.

"Edward", Esme said gently, eyebrows raised "why don't you go get Bella a change of clothes, they're going to have to stay here tonight".

Bella shrugged and headed for the stairs "S' cool, I know where Ed's things are", she mumbled.

Edward eventually managed to wrestle the wii controller

From Alice, figuring he'd never get it off Emmett and continued to play, distracted only when he heard a soft thudding on the carpet.

"Here Em, I got you some clothes too", Bella said softly and Emmett paused the game quickly before jumping up and sprinting to the toilet to change.

I turned, pretty turned on by the thought of Bella in my clothes, to see her, not at all expecting the sight I met.

Bella was swimming in his football jersey, the hems tucked firmly into the waistband of his boxers, the sponge bob pair, his favourite.

He very nearly moaned at the sight, it was like his dirtiest thoughts coming true, and of course all his fantasies starred his best friends sister, Bella.

His thoughts very nearly distracted him from the sight of Bella's ass in his boxers walking towards the kitchen, and he nearly didn't believe it when Bella threw him a cheeky wink over her shoulder.

Bella stood in the kitchen, sipping on a glass of water as she wondered if Edward had at all gotten her hint and if he'd follow her in here.

She turned at the sound of steps behind her and turned to see Edward, a large pile of clothes in his arms.

He dumped the pile unceremoniously into her arms and offered her a cheesy grin.

"You look so good in my boxers Bella you should wear them more often, or like, all the time", Bella smiled cheekily and adjusting the pile in her arms, headed towards the stairs and biting her lips said over her shoulder "I think I'll use them as my pyjamas", she grinned.

She didn't hear any clambering behind her so just for clarification she muttered "You know for sleeping, and…..other things".


	11. Mindreader

**Penname: DementedBunny**

**Original or Derivative: Derivative - Twilight Saga by Stephenie Meyer. Rating/warning(s)/note(s):M - For my own enjoyment.**

**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Prompt: Mind reader.**

"Go fuck yourself Cullen", I hissed, scowling as I plopped my bag down onto the ground, narrowly missing his toes.

Edward leant across the black top table and smirked "Now why would I do that, when I can get you to do it for me", he said smoothly.

I quickly flipped him the bird before Mr. Banner came sweeping into the room.

"In your dreams", I muttered lamely. Cullen didn't smile like I expected him to, instead his face was grim and I could've sworn I heard him mutter "You have no idea".

I shook this off as me being stupid, lately I'd been hearing that sort of shit a lot lately, not necessarily from Cullen but from everyone. Little mutterings I was sure I wasn't meant to hear.

I had almost hoped that it might be my power finally fucking manifesting but I didn't think there was much freaking point in getting my hopes up.

I went to the Cullen Night School as the day kids knew it, technically it was a school for vamps. And yes I was a vampire, pity Edward freaking Cullen was too.

Most vampires had powers, my best mate Alice could see the future, which was like the best power shown here in fifty years or something, they made her student president for that.

Edward 'dick-face' Cullen could fly, motherfucker could fly, big black sexy wings came shooting out of his back and he went shooting up into the sky. That was pretty cool I had to admit, and his dad was like crazy proud of him for it, his dad was the principal so it was expected of Edward to do well. He was a good student but a complete arsehole.

Alice's boyfriend was Jasper, complete outcast who had gotten his blood thirst early and nearly got kicked out for not fucking controlling himself.

I got Jasper, I was beginning to get my blood thirst too and it hurt like a fucking bitch, I could understand jumping a group of little girls and fucking latching onto their necks, but the humans had thought he was a pervert and that didn't go over too well.

Jasper could feel and manipulate emotions which sucked cause then he could feel all the other fuckers blood thirst too. But manipulating emotions is pretty awesome, it's like every guy's dream cause he can make Alice like mad horny whenever he wants.

Jasper's bitch of a sister Rosalie got the perfect power for her, she's a slutty bitch so she got the succubus gene. It was a pity that a succubus doesn't get any power but beauty but Rosalie's so fucking vain I wouldn't think she cared either way.

My poor fucking brother Emmett got the short end of the stick, the vamp gene wasn't strong enough in our family for both of us to be full vamps, so Emmett is a day-walker, which basically means the fucker is half human, half vampire. Which sucked cause humans were scared of anything remotely vampire and vamps were snobs and don't hang out with day walkers.

Em bares it pretty fucking well, even though he's like Rosalie Hale's bitch. She fed off him all the time and I was pretty sure he enjoyed it. I knew that giving your blood to another vamp was supposed to feel like orgasmic or something but I wouldn't know. And apparently it only works if their your mate, so if their not it's only enjoyable for the one feeding.

And it fucking scared me to think that Rosalie might be Em's mate.

And me, I don't fucking have a power, I'm a full vamp and I still don't have one. Most people's powers start when they hit puberty, Edward 'fucker' Cullen's started when he was six, fucking six! But that was cause he came from some really old noble family.

And here I was, seventeen and I still didn't have a fucking power.

Mrs. Cullen, the guidance counsellor and the sweetest woman living, said that my powers would come and I was really fucking anxious for them to come, cause full vampires without powers were bigger outcasts then day-walkers and there was no way I'd find my mate if I was a V.E.R, Vampire Exiter Reject . The fucking exiter was the scariest part cause V.E.R's died within a decade of puberty, which was pretty fucking short considering full vamps were immortal.

Esme sometimes said that when my powers came, they'd be special. I loved her but that woman was downright batty.

I spared a quick glance to Edward, who was staring at me, he quickly looked away but I narrowed my eyes but sniffed and made a show of ignoring him. That is until I heard a gentle whisper from beside me "So pretty", came a sensual voice.

My head whipped around and I was staring into Edward's wide and surprised eyes, I asked uneasily if he had said something, he looked confused and shook his head.

I needed to go talk to Esme again, cause this shit was creepy.

Esme was a big fucking help, no really. She didn't think I was crazy, she thought my power was showing. We still didn't know what my power was but it was a relief that I wasn't going to be a V.E.R. full stop.

The whispering continued, but it was months till I got something clear and finally fucking figured out what my power was.

I was sitting out on the stone wall that circled the grounds, it was really fucking high but an easy jump for a vamp. I was listening to Camera Obscura, cause yeah there were vampire bands but not many and music at least was something the humans could get right.

Edward Cullen walked past at that moment, and like the show off he was he just had to fucking spring up all cat like. I mean yeah it was easy to get up this high but he just had to be real fucking graceful about it.

Ok so maybe I was jealous, and just a little turned on. Cullen might be an ass but he was fuck-hot and utterly humpable.

"What are you listening to?", he asked pleasantly.

"Wouldn't you like to know", I snorted and continued to bob my head to 'My Maudlin Career'.

He kept trying to engage me in conversation when I got this really fucking hot image of Edward licking my neck.

I spun around to face him and he didn't even notice cause he was fucking staring at my neck, licking his lips.

I asked him what he was thinking about and his eyes were black when he looked at me, he was hungry.

"You Bella".

I asked what the fuck that was supposed to mean and he just gave me a funny look and told me he hadn't said anything.

I heard another whisper, but that was further away.

Another of those fuck-hot images passed through my mind and I saw Edward fucking hovering over my naked body, his fucking wings spread as he pumped in and out of me and I didn't expect that to be as hot as it really was cause yeah I'd thought about the wings, who wouldn't?

"Bella", he groaned but when I asked Edward said he hadn't said anything and he kept giving me these weird looks like he was suspicious or something.

Suddenly Edward's cheeks burned a vibrant red and he turned so he was facing me and looking me directly in the eye.

"Bella", he said clearly "Are you reading my fucking mind?".

**Review Please.**


	12. Cake

**Penname: DementedBunny**

**Original or Derivative: Derivative - Twilight Saga by Stephenie Meyer. Rating/warning(s)/note(s):M - For my own enjoyment.**

**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Prompt: Cake.**

There would be no cake on this day, not this year this was not a celebration. This year, on this day, he was mourning.

She hadn't died, but it felt that way, or like he had, perhaps.

This day, her birthday, was the day that the fates determined for her to be his mate, and to be ripped from him.

Perhaps it was really when she was conceived, or he was but this was so much decisive, so much more symbolic. Like the Gods had looked down upon them and destined them for each other, blessing him with her.

But that was gone now, she was gone and he was mourning. There would be no cake, no celebration, this was the day It all began, and the day it all ended.

**Review Please.**


	13. Evil

**Penname: dementedbunny**

**Original or Derivative: Derivative - Twilight Saga by Stephenie Meyer. Rating/warning(s)/note(s):M - For my own enjoyment.**

**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Prompt: Evil**

**Chapter Song: Wandering Kind by Laura Veirs. _The song has nothing to do with the chapter, it's just what I was listening to while writing it._**

She had him convinced for a moment, just a moment, that maybe he wasn't such a monster, that he could be good.

He wanted to say she was wrong, but it seemed unnatural for her to be wrong about anything, he was wrong, to have believed her.

Because he had left, and that was pure evil, he had done it for her he claimed, but he was wrong.

He'd done it because he truly was a monster, pain trailed behind him, follwing his every step.

He'd have destroyed her if he stayed, he destroyed her when he left.

Pain, destruction, his own evil nature trailed after him, a constant reminder.

She was wrong, he was wrong to have believed her.

**Review Please.**


	14. Jealousy

**Penname: DementedBunny**

**Original or Derivative: Derivative - Twilight Saga by Stephenie Meyer. Rating/warning(s)/note(s):M - For my own enjoyment.**

**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Prompt: Jealous**

Mike Newton was an idiot, he decided, he was no real threat but as he perched himself on the end of their desk and chatted away to a clearly disinterested Bella, Edward had to admit that he was jealous.

_Mike Newton could talk to Bella._

_Mike Newton could kiss Bella._

_Mike Newton could tell Bella his secrets._

_Mike Newton could be with Bella. _

_Mike Newton could make Bella happy._

Edward shook away the last thought, it was impossible for Mike Newton to make Bella happy, Mike Newton was a fool and Bella was smarter then that.

_Maybe __he__ could make Bella happy._

The thought was unbidden, unwanted, but glorious.

Edward chanced a glance to Bella, distracted by how her eyes were suddenly on him, and a gentle unconscious smile spread across both their faces and Mike Newton was forgotten.

_Maybe he __could__ make her happy._

_Happier then Mike Newton could. _

_Maybe, just maybe he __could__ be with Bella._

_Maybe he __could __tell her his secrets._

_**Review Please. **_


	15. An Obstacle

**Penname: Demented Bunny**

**Original or Derivative: Derivative - Twilight Saga by Stephenie Meyer. Rating/warning(s)/note(s):M - For my own enjoyment. Warning: Extreme language!**

**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Prompt: **

She continued to press her fingers into the keyboard of her laptop, barely paying any attention to the online conversation she was having, she made a point of not raising her head, acting like there was nothing passing before her.

"_You stupid fucking cow!", he'd scream._

She'd flinch but they wouldn't notice.

"_Imagine that", she'd say as she so often did, in a haughty voice, like she knew something no one else did. _

And she'd silently scoff, because she knew they were just stupid suspicions and theories, that made no sense and only gratified her own sense that he up to something he shouldn't be.

And he'd scream another insult because he had more of a temper, and she'd remain haughty and pretend to be calm before alluding to another of her suspicions.

And he'd yell at her and he'd say that she was a bad mother or something along those lines, he always did, he'd say something along the lines of ruining her children, and she didn't think he realised how insulting that was to his children.

And she'd get fed up and scream too, she'd yell for them to 'shut up, just shut up' and they'd finally be silent and she'd continue to tap away at her laptop, pretending it hadn't happened, and that it wouldn't happen again.

**Review Please. As the prompt tells you can imagine how difficult this was for me to write, so feedback would be helpful.**


	16. Reign

**Penname: dementedbunny**

**Original or Derivative: Derivative - Twilight Saga by Stephenie Meyer. Rating/warning(s)/note(s):M - For my own enjoyment.**

**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Prompt: Reign.**

"Aro", I called "don't do this".

Aro inspected his fingernails languidly, raising his eyes to meet his sister's "Didyme my dear, what do mean?", his voice was friendly, cordial.

"We're leaving Aro, Marcus and I", she announced, her chin cocked, proud.

Aro's face transformed, his eyes flashing and the corners of his lips turned down in a grimace "You wouldn't", he threatened in a low dangerous voice.

"You're reign of terror is over Aro", she cried "I won't stand by and watch you ruin innocent lives", her voice was shrill and her eyes widened, her delicate features animated.

"What innocent lives?", he demanded "There are no innocents in this life", he snarled.

"Carlisle Cullen!", she cried shrilly, "I know your plan Aro, you will allow him to live for now, but years from now…", her voice trailed off and Aro's eyes narrowed.

"You know nothing", he hissed coldly.

Didyme let out a short manic laugh, "I know enough".

"We are leaving Aro", she said firmly as she turned and began to walk away "and there is nothing you can do to stop us".

Aro was across the room in an instant, gripping his sisters arm and smiled wickedly "Do not be so sure sister dear", his eyes crinkled as his smile widened.

"Allow me to introduce you to my new recruits", Aro gestured towards a curtain hanging behind his throne "Jane, Alex come here a moment will you".


	17. Cotton

Penname: DementedBunny

**Original or Derivative: Derivative - Twilight Saga by Stephenie Meyer. Rating/warning(s)/note(s):M - For my own enjoyment.**

**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Prompt: Cotton.**

She was cotton.

Practical, versatile, warm, that simple something that was just such a comfort.

She was cotton.

She'd always been admired; 'reliable' the church ladies would say, a 'good sort o'girl' the old women would croon, 'smok'n hot' the lewd men with pot bellies that hung out at the diner would leer.

Jacob Black had compared her to silk or satin, his compliments made her blush, but they were nothing' really cause Bella would kiss my cheek and say 'he's a charmer to be sure, but you're the looker'.

I was her husband, and maybe that didn't quite qualify me but I'd say that she was cotton.

Bella was pretty and certainly sexy, but she wasn't like that model, Rose something, all legs and hair, and that was just fine, cause I hadn't married no model and I didn't want to.

Bella was all softness and smiles and rubbing your cheeks with her damp napkin that vaguely reminds you of your mother, but you don't mind cause you know it just runs through her.

Silk and satin was just fine for those ninnies who liked what they couldn't afford and couldn't be happy with, cotton did me just well, I was never so happy as when I was in my favourite cotton shirt.

Silk wasn't going to bear you her children, wasn't going to cook your favourite meal or hold your hand when things took a turn.

Cotton was soft and cotton came home.

I was denim I suppose, denim was made from cotton, it didn't work without it, that was me.

I didn't always think cotton would come home, there had been a time when I thought Bella would be won over by Jacob Black's compliments, but Bella wasn't the sort, it taught me that Bella may be cotton but that didn't mean she was any less then silk, I'd known it myself but it never occurred to me that she didn't.

But Bella came home and cooked my boy's dinner and used that lemon freshener I liked on my favourite shirt and cuddled with me when the boy's were gone to bed.

My Bella was cotton and I liked her all the better for it, cause no man can cuddle with silk.


	18. Sleepless Night

**Penname: DementedBunny**

**Original or Derivative: Derivative - Twilight Saga by Stephenie Meyer. Rating/warning(s)/note(s):M - For my own enjoyment.**

**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Prompt: Write about a character who's just had the worst night's sleep ever. What happened to cause it? What are the results? **

Bella Masen had tossed and turned that night, stirring Edward more then once, he'd patted her arm and whispered that she should sleep and worry about things in the morning.

He was tired and she was very aware that he was placating her. She knew he was at a loss with what to do, Bella was not a worrier, she was calm, collected, it was why she had gone into psychology.

But Bella Masen was usually good at distancing herself too, not this time though.

She had just wanted to help, like she did with all of her patients. He wasn't special to her, she cared for all her patients but he seemed convinced of her caring more then she would say.

Bella knew he was wrong, Jacob Black was lost and more then a little obsessive, and that was what had worried her.

She had reassigned him to a colleague of hers when she saw that he was becoming too attached, but it had done nothing.

Her husband knew the basics, and he had worried too but Bella hadn't told him that Jacob Black was following her, everywhere.

Jacob Black had a jealous streak too, which was clear since he had been assigned to therapy for assaulting his ex-girlfriends fiancé.

If he was following her, he was probably following Edward too, and he could be keeping weapons with him, she knew for a fact that he kept a pocket knife with him, she'd had security take from him more then once.

Jacob Black was dangerous, and while she agreed with Edward that he wasn't worth such an awful sleep, the threat he posed most certainly was.

She'd already contacted the police, but they were little to no help and she'd asked more then one of her associates, but they merely told her to report him, which she had.

Bella Masen skipped from bed and thrust together the curtains, blocking out any prying eyes and settling back against Edward, for now Bella could only wait, and worry.


	19. Envy

**Penname: DementedBunny**

**Original or Derivative: Derivative - Twilight Saga by Stephenie Meyer. Rating/warning(s)/note(s):M - For my own enjoyment.**

**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Prompt: Envy

* * *

**

She was _crimson_, that day when she fell over his outstretched legs, into his lap, her books spilling from her arms to the floor.

He had seemed a strange mix of grey _and_ pink, embarrassed and annoyed. He had set her straight and she blushed, _crimson. _

He had turned back to Tanya, his then girlfriend, pointedly ignoring the crimson girl with burgundy brown eyes.

* * *

He continued as he left off, ignoring her. He often felt her eyes on him, their burn seemed warm, even when her stare was cold.

* * *

She was indignant, a proud mix of violet and ultramarine, that day at the coffee shop. She was demanding too, she _demanded _to know why he hated her.

He was surprised, he hadn't thought he'd been very vocal in his feelings towards her, and he didn't hate her, he just didn't like her very much is all.

* * *

She was beautiful.

Crimson, ultramarine and violet and burgundy, beautiful.

* * *

He'd been persistent, orange, pure orange.

And she'd been reluctant, and proud again and she refused him, but he was persistent.

He was handsome, and charming and he persisted.

* * *

And she'd been seduced, and she didn't know a colour for that but it wasn't something she dwelled on because there were too many colours for seduction, and colours were his job anyway.

* * *

And they'd been happy and she'd called it yellow and he argued it was _chrome yellow_, but she said shades didn't matter so much, it was their first argument.

And when they argued he was grey rose, because he was annoyed and playful, only teasing her. And she was fresh pink, because arguing made her tired and she was somewhat elated that they were a _couple_ and this was their first fight.

He called her a girl, and she challenged him, asking what colour there was for that, daring him to say pink. He was sneaky, he said magenta, and she knew it was the same thing, but she smiled anyway.

* * *

When they _did it _he was scarlet and she was grey, just grey. He enjoyed it, she really didn't. Her colour livened as they practiced more, his became more controlled, and lasted longer.

* * *

They broke up and it was only for a month, less even, but they were matching shades of miserable, Edward said there wasn't a colour dark enough for that, he'd been serious and she swooned.

* * *

He'd told her he loved her, and was crimson like she was all that time ago when she fell over his legs. She was yellow again, and she wouldn't listen when he insisted it was chrome yellow, because yellow was happy and that didn't need much more definition.

* * *

When they married everything flew by, and that night Edward stayed up late just trying to figure out what colour they were. He eventually conceded to yellow, but swore not to tell her because it was just yellow, not chrome yellow.

* * *

When they had their first child, Edward cried but said it was vermillion, Bella stayed quiet, and rolled on her side, away from the crying newborn.

They were that same shade of miserable all over again, and it lasted longer this time.

Bella was so many shades of dark colour Edward was afraid to determine quite what it was. She was grey, for unhappiness, Prussian blue for shame and emerald green for envy, he thought.

* * *

But things got better, slowly, and Bella accepted their baby and even loved her.

And slowly they were yellow again, happy, a family.

* * *

When Bella started taking art classes, Edward was green, bright gleaming emerald green, for envy.

Because Jacob Black was in her art class and Jacob Black was not only persistent, he was determined, he was carmine red, because he was a threat.

But he wasn't really because Bella wasn't interested, and Jacob Black gave up when Bella got pregnant again, because as he'd told his buddies, he had standards.

* * *

When their children left home they were naples yellow, still happy but some of that happiness had gone, they missed their children.

* * *

Bella quit teaching and took up art full time, and she was good but Edward was still in charge of the colours, because he was good at it, and she enjoyed teasing him for it.

* * *

When Edward got sick Bella was miserable, because she knew he wouldn't recover, not this time around.

Edward died, aged seventy six, and he muttered yellow, chrome yellow.

* * *

Bella only lasted a year longer, she was depressed for months, and it snowed, and she stayed outside, and got cold.

She died, holding her children's hands, muttering yellow, just yellow.

* * *

**Review Please! And I know that the lines are a little distracting, but I couldn't separate the paragraphs any other way.**


	20. Vanity

**Penname: DementedBunny**

**Original or Derivative: Derivative - Twilight Saga by Stephenie Meyer. Rating/warning(s)/note(s):M - For my own enjoyment.**

**Disclaimer:All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Prompt: Vanity.**

One hundred strokes, every day, morning and night, I would sit in bed, her at her vanity table the brush passing through her golden locks, one hundred times.

She had been the daughter of the rich Mr. Hale, a businessman. Her mother had been a kept-woman, beautiful but not much else.

She got brains and beauty, my girl. But she'd also received a romantic heart.

We'd met one night when I'd been out walking, my rucksack slung over my shoulder and my pace steady but guarded, I was gone to see my sister, come home after a long stay away.

I'd noticed a heap at the end of the street, shadow casting over it from the street lamps. Good sense told me to mind my own business, no good came of poking your nose in but when I came closer I noticed a dainty white ankle with a pair of those ridiculous shoes and the thin heel broken, a lady.

She was blonde and bloody and that was all I knew before I pulled her into my arms and hurried to the doctor's home not far from there.

Her face was bruised, blood covered her and I didn't miss the hand shaped bruises on her ankles and wrists, or the blood trailing from between her legs.

The light was on at the doctor's home and two figures stood before the door. They turned when I approached, I called out for the doctor and a tall man hurried towards me.

He took her from my arms, a curious look on his face before he swung open the screen door and flung himself up the stairs.

I followed and so did the other person, the doctor was checking her over when I approached the room, shaking his head and muttering.

"Bella can you undress her, get her some clothes?", he muttered, rustling through a black leather bag.

I turned towards the woman he had spoken to, she was small, dainty, with pale skin a pretty face and long brown curls, she was older now then when I'd last seen her but for sure she was my sister.

Without thought I whipped her up into my arms and hugged her.

She smiled warmly and mentioned to the doctor who I was, her smile was still as maternal as when our Ma had first taken off. I'd never wanted for a mother so long as Bella was around.

The doctor who named himself as Edward shook my hand and motioned for us to leave the room. We headed for the kitchen and things were awkward while he made us a pot of coffee. Bella joined us real quick and whispered that Rose was asleep.

"Rose", I asked and Bella said she was a local, well known.

She hovered for a moment, between the two of us and mumbled that maybe it wasn't too good of an idea to leave Rose here for the night.

It certainly didn't escape my notice how Dr. Cullen jumped on the opportunity to invite Bella to stay the night, to make Rosalie more comfortable, he tacked on an invitation to me too.

We both agreed and I sipped on my coffee as Bella started pulling out bacon and eggs for frying. He told her he'd do it but he smiled when she refused.

The kitchen filled with sizzling and we all relaxed after a time before I heard gentle footsteps in the doorway.

"Pa, Miss Bella?", they heard behind them, Edward turned and rushed towards the doorway, whipping a little girl in his arms "Janey dear why aren't you in bed?", Edward asked.

I raised an eyebrow at Bella but she was busy smiling at the little girl.

"I heard crying", the girl whispered "I got scared".

Bella offered to put the little girl to bed and Edward seemed relieved, I could tell Bella and the girl were close, she nestled against Bella's chest and chattered away as they climbed up the stairs.

I rounded on Edward as soon as they were out of earshot. "Now you tell me now", I growled "Exactly where is that girl's mother?".

He didn't seem much surprised and returned to flipping the eggs out onto a plate "Dead", he said stoically.

"You don't seem much bothered by that", I accused, imagining how Bella would scold me if she heard.

"It was a long time ago", he said, his eyes flickering to the door.

"And what exactly is my sister doing here?", I demanded.

"We're….courting", he muttered awkwardly.

I shook my head, "And what does my Pa have to say about that?", I asked sharply.

"He says to hurry up and marry her, before someone else does", he replied dryly.

I was surprised to say the least, my father had shaken his shotgun at enough young men to know that he never approved of anyone with sights of marrying 'his little girl'.

But I supposed he didn't mind a doctor so much.

"And why haven't you?", I asked, determined to catch him out.

"I'm waiting for a yes", he said bitterly.

I opened my mouth again but Bella came in before I could speak, she stood close to him and I could easily see her attachment to him, she spoke to me but her little finger was rubbing against his knuckles.

"Rosalie's awake, she's upset, not talking", Bella muttered.

I followed Bella upstairs a moment later, to the linen closet to get some blankets for the couch.

The door to Rosalie's door was open and from the hallway I could see, her face scarred and bruised, tears running down her face and her shaky hands ran a brush through her matted blonde hair, mumbling numbers under her breath.

One hundred strokes, morning and night, pleasure or pain.

**Review please.**


	21. Glass

**Penname: DementedBunny**

**Original or Derivative: Derivative - Twilight Saga by Stephenie Meyer. Rating/warning(s)/note(s):M - For my own enjoyment.**

**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Prompt: **

Billy had been around a long time, since he'd been taking from the grey walled room with his mother and siblings by a stocky moustachioed man, Charlie, to take home to his eight year old daughter who'd begged and begged for a dog. Charlie was a softy.

He'd been there when Bella was ten and Renee, the woman who would scowl at him when Bella fed him from the table, took off with their neighbour. Billy never saw her again, neither did Bella.

Billy was there when Bella got her first A and Charlie bought her an ice-cream sundae, Bella kept getting As but Charlie didn't always get her a sundae.

Billy was there when Bella started high school. Bella had cried into Billy's fur for hours, and wailed that she didn't want to grow up. Eventually Charlie had managed to extricate Bella from Billy and hugged her tightly.

Billy was there when Charlie remarried and the woman with the wide smile and the little boy with curly hair moved in. Bella still seemed happy but Billy had noticed that she didn't bring friends home like the little boy Seth did.

Billy was there when the tall man, younger then Charlie, began climbing through Bella's bedroom window, Billy barked at him but he kept coming anyway.

That boy was Edward, and Bella loved him.

Charlie had sat down with a beer and some popcorn, a sleeping Seth tucked into his side and Billy at his other side. Charlie had gulped down his beer and groaned when he heard a creak above him.

"That boy's back again Billy", Charlie muttered, treading his fingers through Billy's matted hair.

"Keeps coming and there's nothing I can do about it".

At Billy's inquisitive eyes Charlie said "He's not bad, not really, I'd just prefer someone a little less….intense", Charlie pulled a face at the word.

"I was intense at his age", Charlie informed the old dog "And I ended up married at nineteen".

"Not that he's do so bad at that either", Charlie mumbled, taking another swing of his beer "He'd make a better husband then I did".

Billy watched with forlorn eyes as Charlie sighed and stared out the window, the glass spotless clean from Sue's rigorous scrubbing.

"He loves her too though", Charlie said confidently "And there aren't many boys you can say that honestly about".

Charlie smiled down at the dog he'd picked up for his little girl, so she could cuddle him when her mother left, like Charlie's always known she would.

"It'll be alright boy, so long as you're here to look after her".

**Review Please! **


	22. Run

**Penname: Demented Bunny**

**Original or Derivative: Derivative - Twilight Saga by Stephenie Meyer. Rating/warning(s)/note(s):M - For my own enjoyment.**

**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Prompt: Run**

His hair was getting too long, it whipped around him as his legs pumped him through the woods.

He wondered if she'd mind that, how long his hair was, but quickly shook the thought away.

He ran, and ran, and ran.

Until he found himself there, in front of that dirty yellow house with it's broken fence. He doubled over in pain; exertion and grief.

He pushed his hair away from his eyes, running his hand over his unshaven jaw, spying the top window, where the old tree bough tapped against her window.

She wouldn't care how long his hair was, she was gone and he couldn't find her, no matter how far he ran.

**Review Please.**


	23. Trampoline

**Penname: Demented Bunny**

**Original or Derivative: Derivative - Twilight Saga by Stephenie Meyer. Rating/warning(s)/note(s):M - For my own enjoyment.**

**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Prompt: Trampoline**

He liked to watch her jump.

And yes, it was in that perverted teenage boy way.

Every day she jumped at least thirty times on her trampoline, and he sometimes watched.

No he wasn't a pervert, not really, just curious.

She was in his biology class and she wore thongs, he didn't know much else about her, didn't really want to know much more.

She wasn't smart or funny, she wasn't kind or good company, just hot.

He had a girlfriend anyway, and she was beautiful and smart and funny, she didn't wear thongs though. Bella wore boy shorts, with cartoon characters on them. He liked Bella's underwear, he liked them better off her too.

He would've liked to watch Bella jump too, but she would have blushed and slapped him before tackling him for a kiss, not that he minded.

He'd considered dragging Bella out to his little sister's trampoline, he was sure he could convince her to fool around out there, as long as it wasn't too cold out.

But he figured he should get her into his bed first.

He considered it kind of stupid that she'd fool around in her house, where a cop lived, and not _his_, where his hippy mom lived.

He contemplated all this as he watched Rosalie's Hale's tits bounce up into her face, imagining Bella, in a thong.

**This one shot was a little pointless, but I think he seems like a typical hormone riddled teenager. **


	24. Ornate

Penname: DementedBunny

**Original or Derivative: Derivative - Twilight Saga by Stephenie Meyer. Rating/warning(s)/note(s):M - For my own enjoyment.**

**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Prompt: Ornate**

"He's so….._ornate", _she mumbled.

Rosalie snorted "Diplomatic much?", she chuckled at her friend "You could just say gay Bella".

"He's not gay", the brunette hissed, she cast a suspicious look to the carefully groomed man surrounded by males "right?".

"He has a girlfriend", Angela offered helpfully and Bella smiled appreciatively.

"Not for long", Rosalie muttered flippantly and then raised her head, staring directly at Bella "Give up, he's a poser Bella".

**Review Please**


	25. Tart

**Penname: DementedBunny**

**Original or Derivative: Derivative - Twilight Saga by Stephenie Meyer. Rating/warning(s)/note(s):M - For my own enjoyment.**

**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Prompt: Tart.**

It was the end, and it tasted like tart. Bitter, sour, unforgettable.

And she knew, she knew it would always taste this way, like tart.

No longer of strawberries and apples, earthy, good.

Tart, because it was over and the end was bitter.

It tasted like how it did when her mother left, after the harsh words she exchanged with her father and every other break-up before this one, tart.

Because it tasted like she did, tart, bitter and sour.

Only, she was forgettable.

**Review Please! It's over, a month worth of oneshots, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. **


	26. Not Enough

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight in any shape or form.**

They met in a bar, one of those smoky dark bars with awful lighting and raucous Irish men swigging down their beers.

He noticed her immediately, because she was difficult to ignore. She was laughing loudly and sloshing her drink over her friend's too short dress and winking at a blonde boy.

He averted his gaze, because he wasn't there to watch binge-drinkers make fools of themselves, he was there to see his little sister, make a fool of _herself._

So he sat in his crisp white shirt and Armani pants, sipping on his vodka and tonic and rolling at his sister's display on stage as she basked in the audience's admiration of her rolling hips and short skirt.

If their father could see her now.

And the little black haired girl laughed loudly again as she sloshed her drink on her red faced 'friend' who was tugging self consciously at her dress that was entirely too short.

Her eyes flickered to his, liquid brown shame and embarrassment met his own cool green eyes. She mumbled something to the blonde boy with his arm around the drunk girl and he nodded his head, not looking at her for even a moment.

She walked past him, her head down and her shoulders slumped followed by nothing but her so called friends laughter.

And Edward stood tired of seeing his sister make a fool of herself up there, as if she hadn't gone to Oxford.

He followed the brunette and placed his large jacket over her shoulders while they waited for cabs.

They shared a cigarette but they were both silent, until she turned to him and demanded to know why he had given her his coat, he stared at her for a long moment, before saying rather frankly that she was cold, and her dress was indecent.

And Bella wanted to be mad, but he was right and she hated the dress because it was wet and Alice gave it to her claiming that Bella was pretty, if she'd drop the librarian look and put herself out there. And Bella wasn't a fan of how Alice got herself noticed.

So she asked him what he had been doing there and he mentioned Rosalie was his sister and she looked sceptical eyeing his smart look and clearly expensive clothes and she, well she had looked like a tart. But then tonight, so did Bella.

And somehow they ended up in a coffee shop, rundown and lazy and Edward noticed that that seemed to be the trend of the evening.

And they talked, about absolutely nothing, weather and politics, the sort of things you talk about when you want to hate a person, but somehow enjoy their company.

And Edward was sure he wanted to hate her, because she hung out in the same places that his sister did and she was weak to let her friends treat her the way she did. But he didn't, because she didn't want to be weak, or dress the way she did or hang out in seedy bars where men groped you under tables.

She wanted to be better.

And suddenly his hand shot out at her and she took it without a question and followed him, to his apartment.

They didn't spend the night together, Edward didn't think he ever would with this girl, because she was broken and too good and not nearly good enough. But he wanted his jacket back and for her to cover herself up so he took her home.

And she wore his clothes, and they talked, about something and everything.

She kissed him as a thank you, and there was no spark, like she had hoped there would be, because he was the kind of man to save you. But he smiled and let her sleep in his bed.

And they slept side by side and held hands and he told her not to go back, though he didn't know where was. She asked him why and he said 'because, she could be better'.

**Don't ask me what this is, because I don't know myself, not a typical meeting at all and they don't fall in love. I was thinking about the judgements people make at first sight. **

**I hope that you liked this, at least a little and drop a review because if you do, I might write a nice one-shot where Edward and Bella fall madly in love. Xx**


End file.
